


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by KreigerHarris



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreigerHarris/pseuds/KreigerHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn make cookies during their offseason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

Ashlyn and Ali had been vacationing in Satellite Beach for a week during their offseason. It was currently day 6 and Ashlyn was trying everything she could to get into her girlfriends' pants.  
•••  
"C'mon babe, everyone is FINALLY out of the house and you wanna do what? Make cookies from scratch?!!!"  
"Obviously!" Ali exclaimed excitedly.  
When Ashlyn saw how excited Ali was getting over showing off her new cookie recipe to her family, she knew she couldn't deny the brunette anything. "I'm so whipped," Ash sighed under her breath. "Ok, I'm all yours. Let's hurry this up so we can..." Ash said as she grinded her hips into Ali's ass and nipped right under her ear. Ali inhaled sharply and snapped her eyes shut to savor the most contact she had had with her girlfriend in almost a week. Ali threw her hand back and gripped Ashlyn's pulling her to her front and forcing her up against the kitchen island. Ali deepened the kiss, opening her mouth so Ash could easily slide her tongue into her mouth. Before Ash could slide her hand up Ali's shirt, Ali pulled back and sauntered over to the flour jar and began to measure out the flour.  
"Such a fucking..."  
"What was that babe?" Ali asked, smirking, before Ashlyn could finish.  
"Nothing babe. What do you need help with?" Ashlyn replied, defeated.  
"Just melt the butter, get the rest of the flour, eggs, and sugar and mix it all together on this mixer and I'll do the rest."  
•••  
"I really don't think 'get flour all over yourself and make your clothes look like our home kit' was a part of the recipe's directions, Ash." Ashlyn sneezed and shot a glare at Ali who smirked at her as she slid the cookies into the oven. "It's not my fault the mixer decided to make everything explode!" She said glaring at the offending machine as she wiped her hands on a spare towel.  
"So it totally wasn't your fault that you didn't put the egg in to make the substance creamy instead of basically blowing sand??! I swear all you Tar Heels are the same!" She said as she turned around, clothes looking immaculate.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashlyn inquired.  
"Your lot can't use common sense!!"  
Ash scoffs. "You're one to talk. I think they'll end up ok though."  
"Damn right they better. I've got a reputation to uphold 'round here." Ali says as Ashlyn wipes her face with the spare towel."  
"Weren't you just saying like an hour ago that you don't care what people think of you and you couldn't care less if people hated you as long as you had me with you people could shove their opinions up their --"  
"You've got flour on your neck" Ali interrupted stepping forward "let me get it for you."  
Ashlyn expected her to just brush the flour off with her thumb, but instead she stood on her tiptoes, leaned forward, pressing her lips against the hollow of her throat. Ashlyn swallowed hard as Ali drew her tongue up in a slow, wet strip up the column of her throat, where she pressed another soft, hot kiss. She pulled away her signature crinkle smile absolutely sinful. "Better. MUCH better." She replied, confidence oozing.  
"Is there flour anywhere else?" Ashlyn squeaked out.  
"Well there might be some here." She replied pressing a kiss to her cheek, "and here" placing a kiss on her nose, "here" a kiss to her temple, "and definitely here" she led her on with a suck to the base of her earlobe earning a groan of approval, "but most importantly here" as she leaned into Ashlyn's lips to initiate contact once again. Ashlyn once again hummed her approval. She could go for days kissing Ali. She loved the way her lips fell against her own in a way that no one else's had ever done before. She loved the passion. The chemistry. The looks. The flirting. The touches. She loved Ali's warm, sweet honey taste as her lips and how she made her breathless in ways any other girl or even the yo-yo test could, without even trying. It was easy to forget everything while Ashlyn was with her...which was not a good thing with cookies in the oven. Ali was relentless. With her right hand fumbling with Ashlyn's belt buckle and the other hooked in a vice grip in Ashlyn's hair, Ashlyn tried to pull away.  
"Wait." Ashlyn said as her eyes darted back and forth between the oven and Ali.  
"Relax Ash," she said as she raked her nails over her abdomen, "I never turned it on." Ashlyn grinned down at Ali, realizing now that she was stupid to not think Ali wouldn't have a plan not to get her shirtless and in a corner. Ali smiled back as she pulled Ash's shirt over her head and threw it over her head and they both grinned into the kiss when it landed on the dirty mixer.  
"You're cleaning that up." Ashlyn said as a puff of flour went up into the air from the shirt.  
"I guess." Ali drawled back. " but first I need to clean you up." If Ashlyn were to hear that cheesy line from anyone else, she would've laughed herself silly. But, this new aggressive side of Ali was something new and exciting...And definitely sexy, as she could feel her own parts flare up in desire in response to her. Ashlyn's brain short circuited as Ali slid her hands up her chest, yanking off the sports bra and flattening her tongue to Ashlyn's nipple, sending a flare a pleasure straight to her groin. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her. Ali didn't pause in her flicking until Ashlyn was panting like a puppy and trying not to pull too hard on her hair.  
"Al." She panted, "Don't tease". Ali didn't answer as she kissed down Ashlyn's stomach, paying special, teasing attention to the creases of her stomach muscle. And, oh god, Ashlyn had been so focused on her mouth, she hadn't even been paying attention to what her hands were doing. When exactly had she gotten her jeans unbuttoned? Was she really going to--? In the kitchen in her moms house? Ashlyn hissed as Ali's hands slid beneath the elastic of her boxers and she angled her fingers to rub her clit in circles. Everything suddenly faded to the back of her mind and all she felt was a mind numbing amazing sensation that felt so much better than when she did it herself. She groaned, the pleasurable sensations overwhelming her and she closed her eyes briefly, fighting to regain the remainders of her self control. Ali however, was doing everything to make her forget and she started to when her tongue circled her navel. Ashlyn's eyes shot open and she saw Ali on her knees in front of her, hands sliding her jeans and boxers down, mouth poised at the apex of her thighs.  
"Do you want me to, Ashlyn?" She asked fingers caressing the taut skin of her lower stomach. Ashlyn wasn't sure if she was imagining her hot breath on her lower region or not, but it was making her dizzy all the same. Ash was surprised she was still standing with shaking knees and trembling hands. "What kind of question is that?" Ash replied with a husky laugh. "Only if you want to." Ash finically husked out. Ali turned and kissed her wrist, her intentions clear. Ashlyn's clit throbbed eagerly as she pushed her jeans the rest of the way down. Ashlyn sucked a breath in as she lowered her head to eat her out and then-  
•••  
Then Ashlyn heard the sound of keys skittering and scrabbling against the lock at the front door and a moment later her mom's voice rang out through the house "Ash, Ali, we're back!"  
Ali's eyes widened and she shot into standing position, nearly toppling them both over in her haste. Ash swore under her breath "of fucking course." And practically shoving herself back into her jeans. Ashlyn looked up at her girlfriend who was frantically running her hand through her hair and shoving Ashlyn's shirt back at her. Ashlyn made a grab at her shirt and start shoving it over her head as her mother called out her name again.  
"We're in the kitchen Mrs. Harris." Ali called out breathlessly, reaching over to snap the oven on. A sort of strangled noise came out of Ashlyn's throat as she heard her mothers footsteps in the hallway. Her long, lanky arms were caught in the left arm hole. She heard something clatter on the ground and then Ali's arms pushing on her shoulders, shoving her below the counter. She perked up at her and her glare clearly said stay down until you get yourself in order, dork. Just seconds later her mothers heels clicked on the ground on the other side of the kitchen and Ali's attention refocused.  
"Hello Ali. Baking something?" Ashlyn's mother asked warmly. "Chocolate chip cookies." Ali replied a little breathlessly, but otherwise composed. Ashlyn finally got her shirt on correctly and smoothed it down over her torso. "Ashlyn and I wanted to surprise y'all with them when you got back. We weren't expecting you for another hour or so though."  
"Speaking of my daughter, did she leave you in here all alone? You know I love you dear, but you have an unfortunate habit of ruining kitchens." Crap, how was she supposed to explain this one without anyone getting into trouble? Her mother was pretty sharp and she was pretty sure popping out of nowhere was going to set off some alarms. Next to her though, Ali tapped her foot twice, a subtle signal, and Ashlyn noticed 2 spatulas that had fallen on the ground. She grinned. Her girlfriend was brilliant.  
"Right here." Ashlyn said straightening up, spatulas in hand. She handed them to Ali and frowned, "be less clumsy next time Als. Will you? Hi mom." Ashlyn's mom eyes flickered over to her and Ashlyn gulped as they narrowed. Oh god, she knew she knew she knew she k-  
"Ashlyn how did you manage to get flour in your hair?" She said disapprovingly. She scanned the mess in the kitchen. "You do know that there is a guard for the mixer, right? To prevent the messes."  
"Um, no."  
Ashlyn's mom sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her smile was affectionate, but just a tad bit exasperated. "Well just keep that in mind. I'm going to go lie down for a bit. Make sure you keep an eye on the oven this time, okay?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Harris." Ali said picking up one of the discarded towels and started to wipe down the counter. She kept the pretense of cleaning up until Ashlyn's mom turned and left the kitchen. Ashlyn let out a huff of breath, letting out the tension in her shoulders and leaned on the counter. She smiled lazily at Ali, who had put her head in her hands and was trying not to giggle.  
"Boy that was-" Ashlyn started.  
"Oh and Ashlyn?" Tammye had poked her head back in around the doorway. Her eyes were glittering with a terrible sort of amusement, the type parents always got when they knew they were about to embarrass their children out of their minds, and dread settled in the pit of Ashlyn's stomach.  
“Next time you try to hide the fact you and Ali were making out in my kitchen, make sure you zip your pants and put your shirt on the right way, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this should be a one-shot, what is your opinion?


End file.
